


Don't Look Back In Anger

by bigblueboxat221b



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, POV Sally Donovan, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:53:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9488006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigblueboxat221b/pseuds/bigblueboxat221b
Summary: Sally Donovan doesn't treat Sherlock so badly for no reason.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Oasis song, "Don't Look Back in Anger", particularly this section:
> 
> So Sally can wait, she knows it’s too late  
> As we’re walking on by  
> Her soul slides away, but don't look back in anger  
> I heard you say
> 
> I've never really thought about Donovan's backstory, but this seemed to fit.  
> PS I know the 'b' in '221b ficlet' doesn't apply, but what can I say, that's how I roll.

Sherlock and John were talking, heads bent together as usual, thick as thieves. Anyone could see their close bond, and it ripped Sally’s heart out every time she witnessed it.

She’d had her chance, brief as it was, but Sherlock’s usual response, deducing and sharing her life with anyone within earshot, had shocked her into a protective, nasty defence of her heart. The humiliation had run its course, long and slow, and by now it was bitterness fuelling her crusade against the detective who almost stole her heart. Hers was not a countenance that leaned towards forgiveness or magnanimous burying of old grudges. Instead she jealously guarded her injury, snapping like an wounded dog every time he came near so he wouldn’t see the pain he inflicted just by being close.

John Watson, for all his kind eyes and unassuming air, had somehow found Sherlock’s heart in his hands, and he was not foolish enough to let it go. She could see the subtle change in Sherlock since John had entered Baker Street, and for all her resentment, the old bitterness was being replaced by gentle regret. Her soul, in tatters from years of pain and torment, slid free, the balm of Sherlock’s happiness beginning to heal the damage. Looking back at them, she felt the treaty within her take effect.


End file.
